Firework
by KittyKatz009
Summary: It's the Fourth of July and it's hotter than hell in Death City. What happens when the heat becomes too much for the Meister and Weapon? Written with thecloneunderthemask/soul-crossing! Rated M for smut. PWP smut at that haha.


**Disclaimer:** Neither of us own Soul Eater *cries away into the sunset*

"Soooul! It's so hot!" Maka whined, slumping down on the weapon. It was the beginning of July and the heat from Death City was driving her nuts.

He was steaming just as much as she was, sweat going down his face. "Turn on the AC."

"It's already on!" she cried. It was far too hot for her liking, and she was dressed in as little as was possibly appropriate. Soul had stripped into nothing but a pair of loose boxers, but told Maka they were pants to get away with it. With him not having a shirt, it bugged Maka to no end. With him waving himself and kicking around the dirt on the ground, it was enough to make her not want to look. Having had enough of the heat, she lifted her shirt up and over her head, leaving her in only her bra as she shimmied out of her shorts. Soul awkwardly stared at her stripping into nothing but (surprisingly) lingerie. He didn't think she was that warm, was she? There was a good amount of fans on, she could've just sat in front of one if she was burning to death in that manner. "Quit staring," she murmured as she fanned herself with her hand. "It's just like wearing a swimsuit, no need to ogle me."

"Still, we're heading out soon for a party," Soul sipped some ice tea from his glass, trying not to glance at her the wrong way. "You'll need to put your clothes back on soon anyway."

"But I don't want to go to the party if it means I have to put clothes on," she whined, lying on his lap. She knew that this was highly inappropriate, but damnit, she couldn't bring herself to care. It felt so natural to be lying on him like this, barely clothed.

"No fireworks for us then." He wouldn't leave her home alone while he went out and partied, it wasn't the nice thing to do. "I'll just stay here and we can stay up all night and watch movies." Soul didn't care of her lying her head there, he just didn't want to get turned on by it.

"Could we watch Independence Day?" she asked with a puppy dog expression. While she wanted to see the fireworks, she didn't have any issues with watching movies with him. A light blush crossed her cheeks when she thought of the 'fireworks' they could make themselves.

"If we have it in that messy TV shelf of ours." They had a large variety of movies, chick flicks, intense movies, and Terminator on box set for Soul, yet they can never find what they exactly were aiming for. "Noes goes."  
>"That's not fair there's only two of us!" Maka shouted with a smirk on her face, throwing a pillow at him while she was getting up. A blush crossed Soul's face as she walked to the cabinet, her hips swaying lightly as she walked. Her ass looked nice in the small panties she was wearing, and when she bent over to look through the movies, it left little to his imagination.<p>

Was she _trying_ to seduce him? Her body was unbelievably hot when she had nothing on, he never really had a good look of it, either. He curled his toes, like he always did when he was nervous, trying not to stare at his meister. 'I'm her weapon, shouldn't I be obedient?' He thought, seeing her move up, out of the cabinet. Her lips moved but he heard no sound, his mind and common sense devoured by her good looks.

"Soul!" she shouted, whipping around to glare at him. She couldn't find the movie, but she knew that they had it. She needed him to come over and help her find it. It was then that she noticed that he was gazing at her, blood leaking out of his nose. Her cheeks turned bright red as she realized that he was getting a nosebleed from her of all people.

"Ha, it's nothing." He couldn't think of an excuse, sitting there motionless on the couch. "N-Need help?"

"That's what I was asking you for," she sighed, rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her hips. When would he ever learn?

"Are you saying I wasn't listening?" he jokingly questioned her. When he stood up, walking to her, he brushed his fingertips on her neck. "I'll find that movie for you, just give me a moment."

She shuddered at his touch. "When do you ever pay attention to anything I say or do?" she retorted, eyebrow cocking up as a challenge.

"Starting now," he chuckled while digging down into the cabinet. "I'll take note of it if you want me to, as well!"

"Paying attention to me and taking notes? Is the heat getting to your brain?" she scoffed, placing a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. It was then that she realized just how close she was to him and how little she was in.

"At this point, I think it's hitting you, as well." Soul laughed it out, seeing her dark red face. "I have a good way to check, want me to see?"

"S-sure," she squeaked, curious as to where this would head.

He stood up, holding up the right DVD case. "Here you go, now to check your temperature." When he threw it onto the couch, he put his lips on hers, giving her a light passionate kiss.

Her eyes widened in surprise the moment his lips touched hers. She had always dreamt of kissing him, but never thought that it would be a reality. 'I must be imagining this,' she thought with a sigh as he pulled away, smirking at her.

"Did I catch your temperature, or would you like me to do that again?" he foolishly asked her, noticing her red face even darker than it was. Before he could answer, she grabbed his hair, pulling his face to hers as she smashed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. She decided that it was the heat making her abandon all reasonable thought. That didn't matter though, his lips were like heaven against hers.

'Damn,' he thought. 'I mean, I love her, but, she caught on quick.' Soul thought he'd get a quick book to the skull and never hear the end of it. She moaned and pulled away, slightly disappointed that he didn't return the kiss with as much vigor as she would have liked. Maybe she did something wrong? 'Shit, I didn't react in time.' His self-worth depended on if he said that out loud or not, and he was luckily saved. Was it just a murmur? 'Now she hates me, nice going.'

"Soul?" she murmured, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. "D-did I do something wrong?" she asked, holding her arm.

"N-No, not at all, it was me." He felt like the biggest idiot, killing off the hot vibe between them. "Nothing you did, I didn't respond in time, so you pushed me away."

She felt bad for pulling away, as well as felt stupid for thinking he didn't want this. He was the one who initiated it, after all. "Sorry that I pushed you away," she whispered in a low tone, pressing against him. "Is there anything that I can do to make it up to you?" she asked with lidded eyes.

"I don't care, anything you please, will be fine for me," Soul laughed, kissing her again in the same manner she did. "Just let this happen and I'll be okay with whatever goes down." She accepted his truce. "No matter how far we go."

She could not form words to reply, so she let her lips do the talking. Her flesh pressed against his caused a heat to rise in her, however, this was a pleasant one that she didn't mind feeling. Her hands gripped at his hair, pulling him closer as their lips molded together. Soul smirked in the kiss, replying to her hair tugging by grabbing her hips, getting her as close as possible to him. He wanted her to remember this, no matter how far they decided to go.

She moaned lightly because she could feel his newly forming arousal pressing into her stomach. This heat was starting to drive her crazy, but she knew that he was the only way to make it all better. "Soul…" she whispered, hoping that he would get the hint. His body was getting slightly uncomfortable when he felt nothing but her warm fingers grasp his skin. Damn, he was so hard, yet he wanted to please her before he did himself. With her voice echoing in his eardrum, he was bound to go nuts. "Please…" she murmured, hopping up lightly and wrapping her legs around his waist, his erection pressing straight into her core as her hands tangled in her hair, her mouth feverishly working against his. She couldn't wait. He was driving her mad.

Soul wondered if she could feel his covered erection rubbing against her, it made him twitch at the thought. "Maka," he breathed up. "Want to take this somewhere?" She nodded her head furiously, not being able to form words as her lips were busy working their way up and down his neck, nipping at the taut muscles there. She grinded herself against him, a signal that she wasn't playing around and that they needed to move somewhere otherwise she would slide down on him where she was at.

Soul moaned and grit his teeth at the feeling of her playing with his skin. "Don't wanna grab you, the wrong way." He almost picked her up with his hand at her core, but almost changed his mind and did it on purpose.

She gasped in pleasure, back arching which caused her scantily-clad chest to press against his bare one. "Please Soul!" she whined, tugging sharply on his hair.

He wanted his teasing to continue, yet Maka was getting heated and agitated from him not responding. "Want me to pick you up?" He already knew the answer, he just wanted to hear her whine and moan.

"God yes!" she cried. She needed to be on his bed with him hovering over her, taking her.

"Yeah, I got you," He picked her up with ease, snaking his hand on her back. "Let's go get started." She purred, rubbing herself against him as they made their way to his room. Her body was ablaze.

When she landed on his bed, he pulled at the front of her bra, pulling it off. "Y-You already unhooked it?" Maka gasped, covering herself. He just chuckled, moving her hands from her chest, exposing her breasts to his greedy view. Her face turned bright red; she was hesitant to be this exposed, yet it felt right.

"I love you." He spoke, scared of her response. His fear brought them to another kiss, not letting her respond.

Her mind was reeling from his confession. She pulled away from the kiss, breathless. "I-I love you too," she whispered.

He lightly rubbed his finger over her nipple, hearing a moan. "You like this?" Soul was oblivious to what she liked, yet he didn't want to ask her every time he tried something new. She nodded quickly, panting. She was unable to form any words as he caressed her intimately, sparking new sensations in her at every touch. He continued doing it with both of his hands, kissing and nibbling on her neck. Soul snaked one of his hands down to her underwear, rubbing his fingertip on the loose lingerie. "Damn, Maka," he moaned. He needed to get her down and dirty soon or he would go insane, it was the same with her as well. Her hands gripped his shoulders before they decided to go exploring. She felt every taut muscle, every defined curve and it was delicious. She continued her sensual trail until she reached the band of his boxers, silently asking if it was okay to take them off. Soul smirked and quickly looked her in the eye, replying to her in the same way she asked it. His boxers hit the floor, his face in a blush. She glanced down at him and felt her face heat up. He was, err, well endowed. She didn't know how he was going to fit in her. She bit her lip, contemplating how this was going to work.

Soul decided he would pull down her panties then lie her down on the bed. "Didn't really expect that." He thought she'd be too scared to do it herself. Soul gave her a moment's recognition until he pulled her underwear to the floor, pivoting himself to walk onto his bed. She went down onto it, letting Soul touch her skin once more, wrapping her legs around his waist. He was so close to her, his warmness radiated on hers. Maka moaned, Soul rubbing himself against her core. She thought she was hot before? She was absolutely melting now with how his body moved against hers. She purred, back arching as he planted rough kisses upon her flesh, tasting her as his tip teased her, trying to prepare her for what was going to come. Her hands gripped him, pulling him flush to her as her hips bucked up slightly, wanting more.

"Do you want me, Maka?" He wanted her to beg, for her to go to her very end until he finally thrusted into her. "Does good girl want me?" She knew where he was headed and didn't know how to respond, Maka wanted him to the point where she couldn't speak. His words made her even hotter. She never knew that Soul could have this sort of side to him, all dominating and dirty. She nodded weakly, getting to the point where if he taunted her much longer, she would flip them over and do it herself. Soul moved his hand down to her dripping core, rubbing it, then moving his index finger in. When he started moving, he added another one. "You love this, don't you?" She nodded, about to release from just his fingers.

He smirked and continued lazily thrusting his fingers into her, trying to gauge how much it took for her to break. As much as she was enjoying this, it wasn't enough. "Just fuck me already Soul!" she cried, frustrated. She needed him in her.

"There you go." He wanted her to beg, and she went to the top. "Never thought you'd say such language." His lips clutched her neck, taking out his fingers. Soul was surprised that he was still holding on, until he saw drops of white on himself and Maka's midsection. He was laughing on the inside, yet he wouldn't admit he did that to Maka. "Ready, sweetie? I'm here for you."

"I thought I just told you I was ready," she growled in annoyance. "Don't keep me waiting much longer Soul, I'm not a patient person." The last word died in her throat as he lined himself up with her and slowly started to push in her, stretching her and filling her to the brim. He wasn't even all the way in yet and she was seeing stars!

Her breath went shaky, voice cracking as her attempt to moan failed. "S-Soul!" She adjusted to his size, telling him to move right from the start. Soul groaned, Maka's heels digging into his back. He fully sunk into her, hissing from the tight heat that was Maka. Why hadn't he made his move sooner? Because this was fucking amazing. He slowly pulled out and pushed back into her, delighted in the moans that were coming from her mouth.

"You love this, don't you?" he asked her, hearing her incoherent words fill his ears.

"Yeah." Soul moaned, losing his breath. "You're so good."  
>"This is my first time." They both chuckled, pulling in for a rough, yet passionate kiss. Their tongues twisted in passion as he picked up speed, pulling out of her until he was barely in and then slamming himself back into her, causing her back to arch and her to scream his name out at the top of her lungs.<p>

Her hands clutched the bed sheets, holding on to nothing else but him. "Soul," she tried to say it without cracking, but he hit a spot deep inside her. "Goddammit, Soul!"

"Yes Maka?" he asked, grinning because he knew exactly what was getting to her. He thrusted into her again, aiming to hit that same spot because hearing her curse and scream his name made him that much closer.

"You're so good," Maka had to catch her breath after multiple times he took it from her. "I never thought you'd be this way."

"I guess it's just instinct," he grinned. Her breathy moans were spurring him on, his hands softly groping her as he continued to push into her.

Maka let out a deep, throaty moan. Her body tingled as Soul kept thrusting his hips into hers. "Soul~"

"Yes Maka?" he grunted out. Words were becoming difficult for him to form as pleasure wrapped around his brain. Her sweaty skin slick against his, the way her name rolled off his lips, it was almost too much.

"So…close!" she cried as he hit her sweet spot, causing her to squeak and arch against him.

"Just… a little more," Maka rubbed her hands on his, feeling the soft skin he had. "Keep hitting, tha-that spot, Soul!" She cried, her back arching as high as it could, her breasts were rubbing against him deliciously. She could feel it building. "J-just a few more thrusts!" She grit her teeth, pulling him closer to her. Maka ran her hand down his back, transitioning to scratching as she reached her release. She howled in pleasure, his name a chant on her lips as she pulled him close. He grunted, her walls clenching him bringing him to his release as well, spilling inside her with a great force. They both lost complete energy, Soul falling onto her. He tried his best not to squish her, Maka's breasts giving him a bit of leverage. Kissing roughly, his hands tangled in her hair again. Maka whimpered when she felt his softening erection pull out of her.

"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too," she panted, pulling him close for another kiss. Her heart rate was starting to even out as her hands lazily traced patterns on his back. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent with a smile.

"Much better than any lame party the gang could have dragged us to," he smirked, rolling onto his side and pulling her close to him, kissing her forehead tenderly. She just rolled her eyes and snuggled into him, too tired for words. They fell asleep quickly, the sound of fireworks echoing in the distance.

**A/N:** Read and Review Lovelies! Happy Independence Day!


End file.
